A Girl, Some Boys and a Silly Dare
by HapPotato
Summary: This is my first fic. It's a silly story about a love that blossoms from a weird dare and it's between Draco and Hermione. Ron is not Ron in this story, just warning you. Chapter 5 is up.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1 The Dare  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger sat on the Hogwarts Express for her final year at Hogwarts. She was of course looking forward to being head girl and giving up her   
  
worries about protecting Harry from you-know-who (as he had finally been defeated by the Order last year). She also knew this was going to be her last year  
  
until who knows what, and not to mention there were the N.E.W.T.S. coming. She realized that this should be a worry free ride this year, but it wasn't.  
  
"Hey Hermy didn't you hear what I just said? Hey snap out of it!" Ron Weasly laughed. Clearly he was excited about something.  
  
"Oh sorry what was it you guys were discussing?"Hermione demanded, "And stop calling me Hermy!"  
  
"Well," Harry Potter was laughing quite hard now,"Wouldn't it be great to pull something big on Malfoy, something really, really good!"  
  
"Go on I'm listening," Hermione cooed. "What is it we're going to do him?"  
  
"Oh not us Hermy, you!" Ron laughed so hard he fell out of his seat.  
  
"What is it already? And this better not be anything that could get me in trouble, because I made head girl!" Hermione boasted.  
  
"Woo hoo big surprize," Ron said, "You see Hermy as head girl you should be kind to everyone at Hogwarts including a special someone. A very special  
  
someone who may um well receive certain types of flirtation and uh hints of shall we say love and all. This someone being Draco Malfoy. All you have to do is..."  
  
"What?!" shrieked Hermione.  
  
"Now Hermy please don't interrupt!" cried Ron.  
  
"Ron shut up and Harry stop giggling like a buffoon! I am not and am never ever going to do anything nice for Draco Malfoy! Okay? I have a role to play  
  
as head girl and playing stupid tricks on Draco Malfoy pretending I fancy him or something is just so immature and not like a head. And stop calling me   
  
Hermy! It's annoying and it's not my name. Now I have to go find the prefects' compartment soon and we all have to change into our robes. hmph!"and with that   
  
Hermione started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!"cried Harry, "Hermione we were just thinking about it. Come back!"  
  
"Well if you can get Mr. I-am-so-stupid-Weasly to behave I just might," Hermione calmed down a bit.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Ron, "Oh alright I'll lay off on calling you Hermy."  
  
"Good." Hermione sat back down as Ron mimmicked her secretly. "You know," she said rather dryly, "If you care so much about this in love with Malfoy trick  
  
you might as well pretend that Mr. I can't-mimmick-Hermione-very-well-Weasly is in love with him."  
  
"I can mimmick you too!" Ron shouted. He was turning red now, because he didn't think Hermione had really noticed that he had made fun of her.   
  
"Wait a minute Mione you're a genious! Ron mate you've got to do it; it would be hilarious!" Hermione loved it when Harry called her Mione.  
  
"Huh? Oh you mean go and fancy Malfoy and be all over him? Hmmm now that you mention it I could..." Ron thought outloud.  
  
"Oh really Ron I was joking. I thought you'd be fuming at that idea. I mean he's horrid, he always makes fun of you, even pretending to fancy him is   
  
vile and just so...ew!"  
  
"But that's the fun part! Besides, with Fred and George gone, who'll be out there giving all the gryffindors a good laugh?" Ron protested.  
  
"I don't believe this, it shouldn't matter Ron. And Harry don't encourage him. You should both focus on the N.E.W.T.S.!" Both boys groaned at this.  
  
Hermione knew nothing was going to be able stop them. She wished that she atleast hadn't scolded Harry. Ever since Sirius died she had gone a bit soft for   
  
him. She couldn't think of how this trick was going to work, and ugh Malfoy? The same Malfoy who calls her mudblood all the time? Couldn't they just hex him?  
  
Speak of the devil. Malfoy had just entered he compartment.  
  
"Mudblood you're wanted!"he barked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Granger are you not or are you head girl?" he impatiently questioned. Why did he always make her look like a fool?  
  
"Yes of course but why did you come to get me?" This was weird she thought.  
  
"Because, you idiotic little mudblood, I AM HEAD BOY!" he practically shouted. Guess someone had had a bad summer.  
  
"Pipe down Malfoy! She didn't think a creep like you could ever get head boy. How much did mommy pay for this one?" Yay thought Hermione, Harry   
  
to the rescue! Just then Malfoy yanked her hand and spat "Come on Granger we've got to go to compartment number nine!"  
  
"Bye bye Draco!" Ron, who had said nothing this whole time, giggled and waved. A look of horror spread across Malfoys' face. Harry had to hold back  
  
laughter with all of his strength. Hmm, thought Hermione, this could possibly be fun after all. 


	2. That Hunky Ferret

disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; J.K. Rowling does! (duh)  
  
A/N: I want to say thanks to my lovely reviewers. This is my first fic and so far I've gotten great feedback thanx guys :-)  
  
Chapter Two: That Hunky Ferret  
  
"Slow down ferret!" Hermione breathlessly commanded. After Ron's little goodbye, Draco Malfoy had practically dragged Hermione down the train recklessly. He didn't even seem to remember where it was they were supposed to be he was so flustered.  
  
The nerve of that bloody weasel thought Draco. Suddenly he was interrupted by the mudblood's whiney voice.  
  
"What?!" he spat. This whole year was a disaster already. He was stuck with a mudblood know-it-all prude as head girl and he knew he would be stuck with her most of the year too. Now Weasly was on his case, and god knows what was going trough that  
  
deranged imbecile's head!  
  
"I said we passed compartment number nine already!" Once again Granger had interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh shut up mudblood! Come on we're late!" Draco growled. He grabbed her hand and quickened his pace to get back to compartment number nine. Those bloody prefects were probably waiting for them to show up and order them around.  
  
"Could you please let go you're hurting my hand, and as much as you may deny it, I don't need a guide I'm not a child" sneered Hermione. Where did ferret boy get off directing her, Hermione Granger, HEAD GIRL? He was such a jerk and a complete git!  
  
Suddenly they reached the prefects' compartment. No one was all that recognizable to Hermione except for, ugh, Pansy Parkinson. Oh great she thought, another person to make my life a living hell.  
  
"Drakie!" Pansy squealed. "I missed you all summer! Why didn't you come visit? You know your parents and my parents got together where were you?" Pansy continued on but Hermione just blocked her out and it looked as if Malfoy was doing the same.  
  
"So what are supposed to do?!" whined some kid who had obviously never been a prefect. Out of no where a letter addressed to the head boy and girl popped up.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,  
As you have both been prefects before, I expect that you shall both know the procedure of patrolling the train, greeting students, especially our first years if you please, and answering any questions they may have. I also expect you delegate jobs to your fellow prefects. It would be most satisfactory to keep your prefects alert and organized. I hope to hear nothing but good reports of the train ride to Hogwarts. Please make sure all of our wonderful young witches and wizards stay out of trouble for the rest of the year. I also expect you both to set good examples as this years' head boy and head girl. Congratulations on your excellent academic records again. After the feast please come see me and your house leaders for further information about your new positions.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Alright then," sighed Hermione, "We are to patrol the halls and keep everybody in line. If you see any student in distress and need further help contact either the head boy or me. Please help first years any questions they may have. Any question?"  
  
"Yeah" Pansy asked,"Who made you queen of Hogwarts?" She put her hands on her hips. "Drakie why don't we patrol together?"  
  
"Why don't you shove off?" he questioned bitterly as a couple giggles erupted from the other prefects. At least he has some sense thought Hermione.  
  
"Now,' commanded Draco, "Gryffndor with Hufflepuff go left, Slytherin and Ravenclaw go right and the heads'll start from left to right. Now get going!" Hermione thought this was all bit harsh but since no one here was her friend she might as well walk with head boy  
  
even if he was a prick. A kind of cute one at that. Haha I can't wait till we get back to Harry and Ron's compartment. Just then, a grinning Ron came bustling down the hall.  
  
"Draco hey! How are you mate? You look fabbity fab! Filled in those muscles I see," Ron wrapped Malfoy in a big hug.  
  
"Ugh!" shrieked Malfoy, "Get off you raving lunatic weasel!" He was turning purple with anger. Hermione stood there in shock. At the moment, she couldn't decide if Ron was cruel and a bit creepy, or her hero. It was all a bit too much. She wondered what  
  
ferret would actually do to him.  
  
"What?" cried Ron looking almost convincingly hurt. Suddenly his hurt turned to a type of weird a giggle,"Oh I see we're using pet names! Can I call you hunky ferret?"  
  
"NO!" yelled Malfoy who looked like he was about to slap Ron.  
  
"Okay, super hunky ferret?" Ron chimed. This was starting to get sad thought Hermione. Although she could not deny the urge to burst out laughing. Malfoy suddenly turned around and walked away very quickly, but not before backhanding Ron and calling  
  
Hermione a "filthy mudblood."  
  
"Ron are you okay?" cried Hermione. She hoped this would be the end of this shananagin.  
  
"Puh-leeeeaze" replied Ron "He fights like girl! Oh, no offense 'Mione."  
  
"None taken," she responded.  
  
"So," said Ron, " I think it's working. Did it look like I fancied him? Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"Yes! I only wish Harry could've seen it." she squealed.  
  
"I did!" Harry emerged from around the corner. "Oh man, Ron mate you were bloody terrific! Now I have some ideas about how you should walk..." Harry trailed off as he and Ron rounded corner. Once again Hermione found herself all alone. Damn, she thought,  
  
I wish Harry wouldn't go away like that. Well off to find ferret lover boy. With that, she skipped off to find Draco and resumed her duties as head girl. 


	3. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters as you all already know. But hey why not remind everybody once again?  
  
A/N: Okay for all of you who are wondering, yes this is a draco/hermy fic. Sorry it just takes a while to get there and although Hermione may like harry in the beginning of this story, who knows what may happen to her and her opinion of draco.  
  
Chapter 3 Surprise!  
  
Soon after checking a few compartments, Hermione caught up with Draco and continued on with him in complete silence. She hadn't really gotten a good look at him yet this year. He was taller, nicer looking and much ruder than ever before. She figured it was because he resented her along with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville for getting Lucious sent to Azkaban for life in the war. While in Azkaban he committed suicide. Poor ferret she thought, but then again, as good as she wanted to be, she was spiteful and thought Draco had deserved what he got. It's not as if hundreds of innocent wizards and muggles died in the great war against Vol--, against--, oh it was no use she still couldn't speak his name. Just then Neville Longbottom bounded down the hall.  
"Hermione! Baby wuz shakin'?"Neville was scaring Hermione. "I wuz think'n that maybe you and I should like go for walk and talk the talk ya know?"  
"Umm noooooooo. Sorry Neville I don't know, what's going on and where's Ginny?"  
"Huh oh Ginny? I don't know. Uh sorry Hermione I was just trying to be ghetto."  
"Wha?" Hermione was obviously confused and Neville looked a bit embarrassed as he was turning shades of scarlet. "Never mind never mind!" he rushed on, "I umm well uh come see me later and uh just forget um what I said okay?" Neville ran back down the train and ducked into a compartment.  
"What was that?" Draco demanded  
"I have no clue," she replied. "I don't think I want to either."  
Soon the Hogwarts express was pulling into Hogsmead. Apparently Draco and Hermione had their own carriage to go with some of the prefects.  
"Hi Draco!" Pansy said right before she immediately fell flat on her face, tripping on Hermione's undetected foot. "Uh a little help please Draco!" Some kid named Tulsa picked her up as she scowled at Draco and his lack of concern for her.  
"Did you say something Pansy?" Malfoy seemed to enjoy infuriating her.  
"No nothing at all!" she spat.  
As the carriages arrived at Hogwarts Hermione ran out of the carriage to get away from all those horrid slytherins as soon as possible. They were quite tiresome and all she really wanted to do was go find Ron and Harry.  
"Hey Harry!" she called as she approached the black haired cutie. He was laughing with some other girl! Huh, thought Hermione who's this. As Harry leaned in to kiss the mysterious blonde Hermione recognized who it was. Wait, no, this can't be! Harry and... and...and  
LOONEY LUNA LOVEGOOD?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Oh hey Hermione" they both spoke at once and then burst out laughing. Hermione was crushed. Absolutely crushed. It seemed any chance with Harry flew right out the door. Oh man this one terrible year already. First stupid ferret Malfoy, and now this? 


	4. The Weirdness continues

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! Muahahahaha  
  
A/N: Some of you may have wondered where our lovely, faithful sidekicks such as Crabbe and Goyle have gone. Well they'll show up somewhere and so will everyone else too if I can help it but oh there's so many characters and so much to write.  
  
Chapter 4 The Weirdness Continues  
  
"Wha.. how...huh?"Hermione was just baffled. A whole summer had gone by and Harry hadn't even mentioned the fact that he and Looneyhead over here had been involved. It just disgusted Hermione. It was worse than Ron with Draco!  
  
"Hermione is something wrong?"Luna asked.  
  
"Oh no um no nothing's wrong. I uh I gotta go find Neville or on second thought I'll g-go find Ron."  
  
"Oh ok see ya later then." Harry and Luna looked a bit disappointed. Why was Hermione in such a rush?  
  
"Can you believe it?!" Hermione screeched at Ron as she reached the Gryffindor table in the great hall.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong? Is it Ginny? Or that lousy git Malfoy?!" Ron was turning red with worry and anger.  
  
'No no no no! I mean Harry and the looney Lovegood girl. She's crazy!" Hermione looked full of malice.  
  
"Oh you mean that?" Ron had a sly smirk on his face. "Somebody jealous eh?"  
  
"Oh shut up ferret lover!" Hermione turned on her heel. "I better go see professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore. I have some head girl meeting."  
  
"Hey what about the feast?" Ron spoke with bits of food in his mouth. "Hey and lay off on the Malfoy thing. You know Luna's not all bad, I mean she's bit wacko but she's nice. An Harry says she understands his pain you know from Sirius gone and all." he started to trail off.  
  
"Whatever I still think she's wacko. But I guess I should eat something now I mean I am kinda hungry and the note said to come see them after the feast.' Hermione dug into the food set in front of her.  
  
'Oh wait don't look now!" cried Ron. "He's over there maybe I'll go embarrass Malfoy in front of the whole Slytherin table."  
  
"Oh no, Ron, c'mon don't. This is so silly!" Hermione tried to pull him back but kept getting up to go visit Malfoy.  
  
"Ron, Ron!" she hissed.  
  
"Hermione let go." and with that he was off. This was so stupid; Hermione couldn't believe he was doing this. She wondered what the Slytherins might think when Malfoy was bombarded by Ron.  
  
"Draco, Drakiekins, Hunky Ferret what's going on mate?!" Ron mustered up all his strength to sound thoroughly enthused.  
  
"Weasly I'm warning you!" Shouted Draco.  
  
"What is HE talking about Draco?" Pansy Parkinson demanded.  
  
"Yeah," chimed in all the rest of the Slytherins,  
  
"Why hunky ferret and I are great buddies here!" cried Ron.  
  
"Hunky ferret?" grunted Crabbe.  
  
"Hey are you and Weasly uh--" Goyle was cut off by Draco's menacing snarl,  
  
"No you imbeciles we are not! You Weasly you stupid little aaaaah--," he yelled as he was grabbed by Ron who tried to hug him once again.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU DISGUSTING HALFWIT!" yelled Malfoy. Busts of laughter erupted in the great hall.  
  
"Silence Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Weasly get back to your seat. 25 points from Gryffindor for assaulting a student!" bellowed Snape.. Ron sulked away but not before waving back at Draco and blowing a kiss.  
  
"Thank you professor that will do. Now welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts..." Dumbledore blathered on. Draco had never been so shocked and so humiliated. He was going to get that perverted moronic ass, Weasly, back. This year he was head boy and Weasel's life was about to become a living hell.  
  
"Ron that was hilarious! In front of everybody," Harry whispered,  
  
"No, it was moronic and rather disgraceful," chided Hermione.  
  
"Oh perfect little head girl here is just jealous she didn't think of all this herself!" Ron made Hermione red in the ears.  
"I do not!" Hermione walked away to find Dumbledore as of now his speech was finished. How preposterous she thought. I would never do something like that, I mean really, Malfoy?  
  
"Ah Ms. Granger how pleasant of you to join us," Dumbldore spoke calmly. "As you both know head boy and girl organize all social events with the prefects and patrol the halls at night with them as well. You may also deduct points from other students who do not follow our rules and code of ethics. You may not deduct points on irrational circumstances. Do I make myself clear?" Both students nodded. "Also as may or may not know, last year, do to lack of space we started to add a new wing to the building. We are making it a prefects' and heads' dormitory. You will all be able to get to one another for any help or plans you may need to make since you will be in such close quarters. It will be like any of the house Dormitories, girls wing on the left, boys on the right, and you of course have a common room. Head boy and girl get their own rooms of course. This is a privilege, do not misuse it. Very well, professor Snape shall show you and all the prefects to your rooms now. Hurry along!"  
  
Both students stood there in shock. It was different all right. No more late night visits with Ginny and Harry and Ron for Hermione, and no more of those lovely dungeons for Draco.  
  
"Great," muttered Hermione.  
  
"Oh cheer up mudblood you'll still be seeing that loathsome husband of yours, pottyhead," Malfoy was pushing all the wrong buttons and Hermione had had an awful day. But then suddenly a grin spread across her face.  
  
"And you'll be seeing your lovely companion Ron you hunky ferret you!" Hermione left Draco abruptly before he could even respond.She had definately won that one! As she laughed maniacally, she thought well maybe I won't be the only miserable one this year. 


	5. Sticky Situations

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters although last chapter I did make up that kid named Tulsa, but he wasn't key to the story. Or was he?!  
  
A/N: Want to say thanks to everyone for reviews, they're much appreciated.  
  
Chapter 5 Sticky Situations  
  
Snape led the prefects and head boy and girl down a series of long dark corridors and up a spiral staircase. He stopped directly in front of a portrait of some yellow sponge thingy and a potato with a smile plastered on its face. The potato had a bright orange plastic nose. Now where I have I seen these two before Hermione pondered. However, before she could think about it too much, Snape muttered, "Your password is Mrs. Pigglesworth."  
  
The portrait swung open to a large and warm common room. It was decorated in the four house colors and looked quite cheerful. Hermione adored it.  
  
"The colors give me a headache!" Pansy complained.  
  
"Definitely NOT an improvement from the dungeons!" Draco hissed. All the other slytherins agreed.  
  
Hermione as well as some of the other prefects marched off to find her room. It was quite nice actually. She didn't like sharing a bedroom, girls always kept her up late giggling and talking about boys. She needed rest to keep up her studies. Her new room was decorated in the gryffindor colors. She had her own desk, excellent! She also had a comfy oversized armchair and a nice canopy bed. Very classy eh? She also had a large window with a window seat overlooking the lake. That most definitely made the room special and in a way, totally her own. Suddenly she heard a commotion downstairs.  
  
"Hunky ferret?" Tulsa Cushionaire asked incredulously.  
  
"Shut it moodblood! I've had enough from weasel, that broomhead, and I won't tolerate it from a sniveling little piece of dirt like yourself!"Malfoy snarled he marched back up the stairs and ran into Hermione. They wound up toppling down the stairs togther. Some were sniggering while others went to help Hermione up. Malfoy was shooting out dirty comments to Hermione at a mile a minute.  
  
"Hey I have an idea!" Pansy squeaked. "Why don't we play a game to get to know one another?" She was flirtatiously giggling at Paul Zimmenstrimmer, one of the ravenclaw prefects.  
  
A bunch of people agreed and decided to join. Malfoy snorted but nevertheless sat down in the circle of people that had formed. Hermione sat next to Hannah Abbot who although was nice, she had always been in competition with. She decided this year they might as well be friends.  
  
"Okay," continued Pansy "anyone up for spin the wand?!" Lots of groans erupted at this.  
"Just kiss your ghastly little friend already Pansy," Malfoy hissed. She blushed three shades of pink and hit Draco in the head.  
  
"Alright what about uh... truth or dare?!" Hannah suggested meekly. No one came up with anything better, so it was settled, they would play truth or dare.  
  
"I guess I'll go first..." Hannah started. "Okay, Hermione! Truth or dare?" Hermione chose dare. "I dare you do something totally unexpected!" Hermione got up and slapped Pansy.  
  
"She said something unexpected Granger," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Hey!" cried Pansy. "And mudblood don't you ever touch me again!"  
  
"Okay," Hermione was thinking. "Tulsa, truth or dare?"  
  
"I guess...dare!" He declared.  
  
"I dare you to.... sing a song in your underwear declaring your love to professor flitwick!" Hermione giggled. Tulsa got up, came back wearing undies on top of his head and cleared his throat.  
'Ahem,' he started.  
  
"Your still in your clothes," interrupted Hannah.  
  
"Yeah," he said pointing to his head, "But I'm in my underwear! Now, do not interrupt!" he started wailing a song that went like this...  
  
Oh professor Flitwick I love you so oh oh oh! Professor Flitwick, you know you're such a nitpick, but I love so oh oh oh You make up charms, you got strong arms! Just hold meeeeeeee I love you sooooooooooo oh oh oh Professor Flitwick please be mine, you're so divine oooooooh! You're hotter than a hunky ferret!  
  
The whole room burst out laughing except for a very grouchy head boy. He started to leave but he was stopped by Tulsa who said, "Wait. Malfoy, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare, I'm not afraid or your stupid pranks!" he hissed.  
  
"Okay, I dare you to snog Hermione!"Tulsa laughed.  
  
"What? Malfoy, don't!" Hermione tried to stop Draco but he leaned down, grabbed her and kissed her very strongly. Then he got up, said he'd had enough, and went to his room and slammed the door.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what happened. "I need to go wash my mouth" she stuttered, barely able to talk. She was filled with embarrassment and yet felt very odd at the same time. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. She gave a menacing look to Tulsa before she hurried out of the common room to go to the girls washroom. What an odd end to such a horrible night she thought. 


End file.
